Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 36
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** Gabriel O'Hara's Apartment ****** ******* Kasey Nash's Apartment ****** ******* Tyler Stone / Miguel O'Hara's Office Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = When the hospital room of Tyler Stone was attacked by the creature calling itself Venom, Spider-Man was there to stop him.Tyler Stone was shot by Conchata O'Hara in . During their struggle, Venom pushed himself and Spider-Man out the window. The sound of battle draws the hospital staff who are told by Dana D'Angelo that some creature tried to attack Tyler Stone. Outside, Spider-Man struggles to get free from Venom's gasp, but the creature's touch is like acid. Deciding to abandon any sort of strategy, Spider-Man strikes the creature, allowing him to break free and web-sling away. Venom then falls and splatters on the ground below. However, the creature survived and reconstitutes itself. Furious by this insult, Venom leaps after Spider-Man seeking to get revenge. Meanwhile, Xina Kwan arrives at Babylon Towers looking for Miguel O'Hara. She only finds his virtual assistant, Layla. When she asks where Miguel is, the holographic assistant shocks her by explaining that Miguel was offered the head of research and development at Alchemax and that Tyler Stone was shot. Back at the hospital, Venom tries to catch up with Spider-Man, but the heroes speed and agility make him difficult to catch. Deciding to change tactics, Venom goes back into the hospital where he starts slaughtering the staff in order to lure Spider-Man closer. Sure enough, Spider-Man tries to stop Venom, but the symbiotic creature overpowers the hero in close quarters. Growing bored, he then tosses Spider-Man back outside the building so he can finish the job of killing Tyler Stone. Sent in another freefall, Spider-Man tries to brace his fall with a web-line and a web cushion. Although he is able to land safely, he ends up being buried under piles of debris. By this time, Venom has reached Tyler's room to discover that he has been removed from the facility. SHIELD agents are waiting for him there. While back at Babylon Towers, Xina calls Conchata O'Hara to see if she has seen Miguel. She has seen neither Miguel nor her other son, Gabriel. Xina tells Conchata that if she hears from Miguel to tell him that she called looking for him. After ending her call, Conchata begins recording a message for Gabriel, telling her son how she was responsible for trying to kill Tyler Stone. Back at the hospital, as Venom slaughters the SHIELD agents trying to stop him, Spider-Man pulls himself from the rubble and goes back inside to try and stop his foe. When he gets inside, he the dead SHIELD soldiers but no sign of Venom. Although Venom mentioned recognizing him, Spider-Man isn't sure he ever met him before, but he could swear that Venom's voice is familiar.Venom' symbiote obviously mistakes this Spider-Man for the original Spider-Man that was active during the modern age of heroes. On Earth-616, Spider-Man started wearing the symbiote as a costume starting in but ultimately abandoned it when he discovered it was alive in . The symbiote later bonded to Eddie Brock to become Venom in order to get revenge against Spider-Man as seen in . As Earth-928 is a possible future of Earth-616, these events also occurred during the heroic age of Earth-928 as well. Why Miguel recognizes Venom's voice is revealed in . Meanwhile, Gabriel O'Hara meets Kasey Nash outside her apartment in an attempt to talk to her again.However, she is still angry that he led her to believe he was Spider-Man.Kasey believed that Gabriel was Spider-Man since - . She found out the contrary . Now that she knows the truth, she refuses to have anything to do with Gabriel. He asks for another chance, saying that he is willing to turn himself into something that he is not. Kasey is not interested and tells Gabriel to get out her life. Meanwhile, Miguel O'Hara calls home where he confirms to Xina that he is taking over for Tyler Stone at Alchemax. She finds this outlandish and tells him that she is coming to see him right away. With the call over, Miguel is interrupted by his new assistant, Winston. Winston informs him that Tyler Stone has been safely transported to a secure location and that Dana is with him. Miguel then goes through an explanation as to why he is taking over at Alchemax so he is practiced when he tells Xina, and later his mother. Satisfied that he knows what to say, he then asks Winston to get him all the historical files on Venom and to tell the Public Eye that Spider-Man is off limits from now on. After Winston leaves, Miguel realizes that he can get to like this. He then decides to call his mother to tell her the news and is surprised by well Conchata has taken the news. After ending the call, Conchata decides that she has tied all loose ends, and then pulls out a gun to use on herself. Unfortunately, Xina is not as accepting of Miguel's decision. Just outside, Winston greets a new visitor and tells them that O'Hara is busy. This visitor is Venom, who impales Winston with a tendril. By this point, Miguel is too absorbed in the historical data on Venom. Seeing that Miguel has other concerns and decides to leave. On her way out, she runs into Dana who is just arriving at the office. While downtown, Kasey Nash is walking through an alley when she is confronted by the Vulture who is seeking to find Spider-Man. Since she has a connection with the hero, he demands that she bring Spider-Man or there will be dire consequences.Kasey was present during Spider-Man's first battle with the Vulture as seen in - . Back at Alchemax, Xina, and Dana continue to argue outside of Miguel's office. That's when they notice Winston's dead body sitting in the chair behind them. Their screams brought out Miguel who comes to see what the commotion is about. That's when he sees Venom holding both Dana and Xina hostage. He tells Miguel that he gets to choose which woman lives and which one dies and if he doesn't choose quickly, Venom will kill them both. | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * The regular and variant edition covers form a single image drawn by Lee and Palmiotti. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}